1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2014-086314A discloses a flexible display device. The display device includes a display element layer (“organic electroluminescent light-emitting element 30” in JP2014-086314A) in a display area for displaying an image, and flexible printed circuits (FPC) and an integrated circuit (IC) at positions that do not overlap the display area.